Midnight Summer
by himailee
Summary: Awalnya Mingyu hanya asal ceplos hingga membuat Wonwoo marah. Ujung-ujungnya ia modus mencuri kecupan dari kekasih pemalasnya itu. Bukan malam spesial dengan adanya kejadian penting, namun Mingyu tidak akan lupa malam dimana ia tidur dengan bau jagung bakar menguar dari kasurnya. Tentu saja karena ulah dari Wonwoo. "Hyung ngambeknya parah."/"Makan tuh, cheetos!" SVT FIC, MEANIE
Satu lemparan _cheetos_ berhasil mengenai kepala Mingyu yang terkulai di sudut meja, namun belum berhasil untuk mengusik kenyamanan tidur sosok itu. Sekali lagi, di sela-sela kesibukannya mengunyah _snack_ , Jeon Wonwoo kembali mengambil _cheetos_ dengan ukuran paling kecil untuk dilempar.

"Sudah cukup, hyung."

Batal mengayunkan tangan, Wonwoo tersenyum puas lalu arah lemparan _cheetos_ itu beralih pada mulutnya.

"Akhirnya bangun." sambil mengunyah Wonwoo berujar.

"Akhirnya segar lagi. Bagaimana? Sudah selesai?"

Wonwoo menurunkan kakinya dari meja. Melihat itu, alis Mingyu berkedut. Jadi sedari tadi ia tidur dengan kaki Wonwoo tepat di hadapan kepalanya. Sungguh mengagumkan.

"Gundulmu sudah selesai. Sedari tadi aku hanya makan, tahu."

Kerutan di dahi Mingyu muncul. "Kenapa tidak dilanjut?"

Wonwoo hanya menggedikkan bahu, lalu dengan seenak jidat meraih minuman di kulkas. "Aku kan, bodoh. Mana sanggup aku mengerjakannya sendirian."

Mingyu hanya menghela nafas. Jeon Wonwoo memang selalu bisa memberikan alasan logis.

Mingyu meraih kertas yang diberikan guru pembimbing untuk tugas kelompok mereka. Baru ada satu paragraf dengan lima baris yang ditulis dengan tulisan cakar ayam. Isinya hanya mengenai pembukaan, basa-basi yang benar-benar kelewat basi hingga membuat Mingyu pening seketika. Omong-omong, tulisan cakar ayam itu tulisan Mingyu.

"Jadi hyung benar-benar belum menulis apapun. Berapa lama aku tidur?" tanya Mingyu.

"Hansol pamit meninggalkan rumahmu pukul tiga." balas Wonwoo, akhirnya kembali duduk dengan minuman di tangan.

Mingyu melirik jam. "Lima belas menit. Demi Tuhan, sudah selama itu dan hyung belum membantu apapun."

Wonwoo berhenti mengaduk _smoothie_ yang ditemukannya di kulkas. Ia mengangkat wajah memandang Mingyu dengan mata musangnya yang tampak semakin tajam kali ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

 _Oops_ , sepertinya Mingyu salah ceplos. Mendengar _tone_ Wonwoo yang sangat mengintimidasi itu membuat Mingyu sedikit bergetar.

"Bukan apa-apa." gelengnya pelan.

"Secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan kalau aku tidak berguna." Wonwoo mendorong _smoothie_ -nya menjauh. _Mood_ -nya hancur seketika, dan ia menaruh punggung di sandaran kursi ruang makan dengan wajah sebal.

"Bukan apa-apa, sungguh. Aku tidak bermaksud."

Mingyu mendorong kembali _smoothie_ itu mendekat pada Wonwoo— _body language_ yang menjelaskan bahwa tidak apa jika _smoothie_ itu dihabiskan oleh tamunya, namun Wonwoo tetap setia dengan wajah sinis.

"Bohong."

"Maaf, sih, hyung. Kok mendadak ngambek?"

Wonwoo hanya membuang muka. Dengan gerakan malas ia bangkit dari duduk dan meninggalkan ruang makan. Meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian dengan helaan nafas berat.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Midnight Summer**

 _himailee_

[Main]

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

[Mentioned]

Lee Seokmin & Chwe Hansol

Romance and failed fluff

3k+ words

Sorry for typos but hope you like it J

.

.

 _Hugging at you, there's nothing more I ask for_

.

.

.

Pertama-tama, Mingyu ingin mengucapkan halo pada liburan musim panas. Dan disaat bersamaan ingin mengacungkan jari tengah pada tugas yang tak lupa ikut menumpuk.

Sebenarnya ini bukan tugas yang menyulitkan. Hanya tugas menulis puisi. Dan lebih ringannya lagi, itu adalah tugas untuk kelompok.

Awalnya Mingyu bahagia, mengira ia akan kebagian kelompok dengan dua atau tiga gadis—bagaimana pun otak para gadis lebih cemerlang dari lelaki, dan tentu saja mereka lebih _puitis_ atau lebih tepatnya _dramatis_ hingga dapat memudahkan selesainya tugas ini.

Apalagi orang pertama yang disebut akan sekelompok dengannya adalah Jeon Wonwoo. Benar-benar indah hidup Mingyu. Namun senyumnya sirna ketika daftar anggotanya berhenti disebut pada nama Lee Seokmin setelah sebelumnya disebut Chwe Hansol.

Tidak ada lanjutan apapun, sang guru pembimbing menutup buku absen dan langsung keluar kelas. Tidak ada satu pun gadis, tidak ada satu pun yang pandai berpuisi di kelompoknya. Maka disinilah Mingyu, meratap nasib dengan kertas-kertas HVS berserakan penuh coretan pulpen tak berguna.

Dan beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru saja menghancurkan _mood_ satu-satunya orang dalam kelompok yang tersisa di rumah. Lengkaplah sudah. Tugas ini memang _tidak_ menyulitkan, tapi mematikan.

"Aahhh... sialan." rutuk Mingyu.

Si Tiang itu memutuskan bangkit untuk keluar mencari Wonwoo. Baru satu langkah berjalan, ia dikagetkan dengan lebih banyaknya kertas HVS di lantai ruangan. Dan parahnya, kertas itu sudah berbentuk gumpalan yang diremuk sengaja.

Kepalanya yang sudah pening semakin pening. Rumahnya benar-benar bak kapal pecah. Mingyu tak berani melirik tempat mencuci piring. Ia yakin disana pasti sudah penuh tumpukan piring dan sampah _snack_ karena Seokmin yang menggila begitu tahu Mingyu baru saja belanja bulanan.

"Tunggu balasanku besok, virus sialan!"

Oh, benar. Betapa _indahnya_ liburan musim panas Mingyu.

Dengan tubuh lelah dan pegal, Mingyu menunduk untuk membereskan gumpalan-gumpalan itu. Ia meraih tempat sampah kecil dan mulai meraihnya satu persatu.

Mingyu bohong kalau berkata ia tidak penasaran dengan isi kertas tersebut. Biasanya orang-orang meremas kertas kalau isinya sudah benar-benar buruk—seperti mereka yang mati-matian menulis surat cinta namun tidak sesuai keinginan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Wonwoo di ruang tengah rumah, maka Mingyu akhirnya membuka satu kertas.

Mingyu tidak kaget ketika tahu yang disana adalah tulisan Wonwoo. Pasti hyung itu. Ya kalau bukan hyung itu paling Seokmin, tapi tidak mungkin tulisan Seokmin bisa lebih bagus dari tulisannya.

 _Hari pertama liburan musim panas. Haha, aku senang sekali. Haha, aku menulis apa, sih?_

Dahi Mingyu mengkerut, namun senyumnya terkembang. Lucu sekali, ternyata isinya hanya sebaris kalimat sederhana. Mingyu meraih kertas lain dan membukanya.

 _Seokmin pulang. Akhirnya rumah ini tidak terasa seperti dibombardir lagi. Omong-omong sedari tadi aku melihat bocah itu menguap._

Mingyu mengangguk sambil tetap tersenyum. 'Bocah' yang dimaksud disana adalah dirinya, sedari siang memang Mingyu sudah mengantuk, maka menjelang sore Mingyu jatuh tidur. Satu kertas lagi diraihnya.

 _Benar, kan. Bocah itu tidur tanpa peduli apapun lagi dengan tugasnya. Dasar menyebalkan. Btw, pukul tiga Hansol bilang akan pulang._

Mingyu membayangkan Wonwoo menulis kalimat-kalimat bagai tulisan _diary_ begini. Sangat kontras dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang kadang dingin, Wonwoo sebenarnya kekanakkan. Hyung itu memang terkadang tak bisa mengungkapkan secara langsung apa yang dirasakannya, tapi kalau Wonwoo sudah menulis, maka seluruh sifat aslinya akan tergambar disana.

Maka satu lagi kertas dibukanya. Kertas terakhir yang menyita perhatiannya karena dibuang dengan remukkan paling kecil. Dan ternyata, isinya penuh tulisan. Hangul bulat-bulat Wonwoo begitu menariknya untuk membaca lebih lanjut.

 _Seokmin dan Hansol sudah pulang. Mingyu tidur dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak pulang. Kasihan kalau ditinggal sendirian tanpa pamit, nanti dia nangis. Baik, ini menjijikkan membayangkan Mingyu menangis bagai bocah walau kenyataannya ia memang bocah hanya karena rumah sepi dan ia sendirian mendadak._

 _Tugas kami belum selesai. Entah kenapa Mingyu tampak tidak senang ketika tahu akan melakukan tugas kelompok hari ini. Apa ia tidak senang sekelompok denganku? Hm. Mungkin iya. Karena Mingyu sudah tahu aku bodoh._

 _Sebenarnya aku sudah beberapa kali mencoba menulis barang satu bait saja. Namun hasilnya mengerikan. Isinya sudah seperti mantra kutukan, makanya kuremukkan dan kubuang. Masih ada di bawah kakiku dan semoga Mingyu tidak marah ketika tahu rumahnya penuh gumpalan kertas tak berguna._

 _Aku harus apa? Kasihan Mingyu. Bocah itu benar-benar harus menanggung seluruh tugas sendirian. Mungkin ia lelah makanya sekarang ia tertidur. Iya, benar. Mingyu tidur tepat di depanku._

 _Lihat wajahnya. Seratus persen wajah tidur ala bocah. Untung ia tidak mengiler._

 _Tapi aku tidak bohong kalau ia benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan. Ah... aku tidak akan pernah bosan melihat ekspresi tidurnya, dan bagaimana jutaan ekspresi lain dihadirkan olehnya._

 _Aku ingin sekali mengganggunya, mencubit pipinya, atau yang lebih ekstrim menamparnya tiba-tiba dengan alasan palsu bahwa ada nyamuk di wajahnya._

 _Tapi tidak. Biar saja Mingyu tidur._

 _Tapi aku minta maaf, aku tidak pandai menulis puisi jadi aku tidak akan melanjutkan apapun di kertas tugas. Kalau kulanjutkan dan hasilnya buruk, itu akan lebih melelahkan nantinya._

 _Omong-omong aku lapar. Sempat lihat ada banyak makanan di rak dapur, dan ramen di panci, dan smoothie di kulkas. Jadi aku akan mengambilnya._

 _Masa bodoh. Tamu adalah raja, aku berhak mengklaim seluruh isi kulkas dan rak dapur Mingyu._

 _HAAH! Sumpah ya, ini tulisan aneh macam apa. Harus cepat-cepat kubuang._

 _DAN SATU LAGI._

 _KIM MINGYU, CEPAT BANGUN YA! RUMAHMU SERAM._

-0-0-0-

Detik setelah Mingyu membaca seluruh _dairy_ dadakan Wonwoo, ia segera berlari keluar ruang makan.

Ruang tengah sepi namun tampak lebih rapi dari apa yang diingatnya sebelum tidur. Pasti Wonwoo sempat membereskannya. Merasa semakin tidak enak, Mingyu melesat ke pintu. Di luar tidak ada siapapun.

Apa Wonwoo kabur dan memutuskan pulang tanpa benar-benar pamit? Tapi ketika menunduk, ia masih menemukan Converse merah Wonwoo di teras.

Mingyu berbalik dan berdiri panik di tengah ruangan. Dalam keheningan itu, samar-samar Mingyu mendengar suara. Semakin fokus karena keheningan yang mendukung, akhirnya Mingyu tahu itu suara TV dari lantai atas.

"Mungkinkah..."

Mingyu menaiki tangga dengan langkah berisik dan tergesa-gesa. Di atas, lampu tengah tidak menyala. Seluruh pintu ruangan tertutup tapi Mingyu tahu suara itu dari kamarnya.

"Hyung?!"

Pintu menjeblak terbuka dan Mingyu menemukan Wonwoo yang tidur tengkurap dengan wajah menatap televisi. Bungkus besar _cheetos_ kini hanya tingga setengahnya dan Wonwoo sibuk menenggak _cola_ dingin. _Air conditioner_ sudah menunjukkan digit suhu paling rendah yang bisa dicapai membuat Mingyu sedikit berjengit kedinginan ketika melangkah masuk.

Wonwoo menoleh malas dari tempatnya. "Apa?"

Mingyu menghela nafas lega. Ternyata tamunya tidak kabur begitu saja.

Mingyu berjalan mendekat. Mengambil bantal berseprai sapi polkadot di lantai lalu menaruhnya di kasur, tepat di sebelah tubuh kurus Wonwoo yang menghabiskan tempat. Alasan spesifik bantal itu bisa ada di lantai adalah—itu bantal kesukaan Mingyu—pasti karena dilempar Wonwoo untuk menghilangkan amarah.

"Masih ngambek?" perlahan Mingyu duduk di pinggir kasur.

Bantal sapi itu direbut Wonwoo tanpa menoleh dan kembali dilempar seenaknya ke lantai. Mingyu berkedip. Oke, berarti kekasihnya masih ngambek.

"Jangan gitu dong, hyuungg~"

Mingyu merebahkan dirinya di punggung Wonwoo. Tidak ada nyaman-nyamannya sama sekali karena langsung disambut tulang, tapi Mingyu tetap bersikukuh untuk berdamai dengan manusia baperan macam Wonwoo.

"Sana pergi. Mengganggu saja."

"Ini kamarku—"

"Aku duluan yang disini."

Mingyu spontan berganti posisi. Peduli amat dengan Wonwoo yang mendecih risih, Mingyu tetap ngotot ingin dapat posisi enak di _single bed_ itu. Kini ia ikut tengkurap di sebelah Wonwoo dan iseng mencuri dua _cheetos_ sekaligus.

"Aku baca _diary_ -mu lho, hyung."

"Seumur-umur aku tidak pernah punya _diary_."

"Hmm? Yang benar?" goda Mingyu.

"Tentu saja. Lelaki sejati mana ada yang menulis _diary_. Seperti perempuan saja." dengan mulut penuh _cheetos_ Wonwoo terus menggerutu. Pipinya yang menggembung dan bibirnya yang mengerucut ketika berbicara membuat Mingyu tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Terus yang di dapur itu tulisan siapa?"

"Siapa? Dapur mana?"

"Di kertas HVS."

"Oh, HVS—hah?!"

Gerakan Wonwoo berhenti ketika akan meraup _snack_ lagi. Ia spontan menoleh pada Mingyu dengan mata membulat, pipi yang masih menggembung, dan bibir yang sedikit terkatup. Ekspresinya membuat Mingyu kini menyeringai kesenangan.

"Kena kau, hyung!"

" _YA_! Maksudmu, kau—kau... astaga, demi apa kau membacanya?!" pekik Wonwoo panik. Mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk sila dan nyerocos tanpa peduli mulutnya yang masih penuh _cheetos_.

"Semuanya."

"YAKK! KIM MINGYU!" satu hantaman guling diterima Mingyu—gini-gini kekuatannya Wonwoo laki banget. Membuat sang pemilik kamar mengerang lalu bangkit duduk.

"Apaan, sih?! Tulisan begitu saja..."

"Tulisan begitu saja apaan! Itu kan, kan, kan... itu kan, isinya memalukan." suara Wonwoo yang semula melengking kini memelan.

"Tidak, kok."

"Tukang _bullshit_." Wonwoo kembali mengangkat guling, mengancam.

"Serius, hyung. Itu tidak memalukan. Aku malah suka membacanya."

Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuh ke tembok dengan alis menukik sedih, namun bibirnya tetap sibuk mengunyah sisa _cheetos_. Matanya melirik sendu pada guling yang kini tak berguna. Hening melanda, namun lima detik kemudian kembali mengeluarkan suara rengekan kecil sambil memukuli kaki Mingyu.

"Haaa~~ Mingyu bodoh banget, sih?! Ngapain dibaca coba?!"

Serius. Dibandingan saat di ruang makan tadi, Mingyu bisa apa melihat Wonwoo yang ngambeknya lucu begini. Maka Mingyu menggeser duduknya lebih dekat lalu menarik tubuh Wonwoo ke dalam pelukan.

"Hyung ngambeknya parah."

Karena Wonwoo lebih kecil, mudah bagi Mingyu untuk membawa Wonwoo duduk diatas pangkuannya. Wonwoo tidak menolak, membiarkan Mingyu memberinya _back hug_ tanpa berkata apapun.

Wonwoo diam, Mingyu juga diam. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama—karena tangan Wonwoo akhirnya gatal untuk tidak meraih _cheetos_ lagi. Seluruh ruangan kini diisi suara Wonwoo yang mengunyah.

"Makan mulu." Mingyu menaruh dagunya di bahu Wonwoo. Helaian karamel kekasihnya itu menggelitik pipi Wonwoo yang terus bergerak, namun entah kenapa Wonwoo menyukainya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan gendut, kok." ujar Wonwoo percaya diri.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, kok." kata Mingyu.

"Apa? Kau mau bilang ini _snack_ milikmu, beli pakai uangmu, dan aku yang cuma tamu tidak boleh seenaknya saja, gitu?"

Wonwoo menyentak ke belakang, menyebabkan tubuh Mingyu ikut terdorong sedikit karena mereka masih berpelukan. Mingyu yang mendengarnya terkekeh.

"Dari tadi sewot terus, sih. Lagi ada masalah, hm?" Mingyu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya sambil berbisik pelan.

"Kau yang ada masalah. Ngajak ribut terus." Wonwoo kembali menggerutu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku kan, sudah minta maaf. Aku ngaku salah, iya. Hyung bilang dong, kalau sebelumnya sudah mencoba untuk menulis."

"Malu tahu, kalau ujung-ujungnya ketahuan jelek juga."

"Ya kan, nanti dicoba lagi."

Wonwoo mendecak dan mengibaskan tangan. "Masa bodohlah dengan tugas itu. Sekarang kau mau apa?"

Setelah Wonwoo bertanya begitu, Mingyu melepaskan pelukan. Ia membiarkan Wonwoo turun dari pangkuan dan memutar tubuh menghadapnya. Bingung, tapi Wonwoo tetap menunggu Mingyu bicara.

Namun bukannya bicara, Mingyu malah memajukan tubuhnya. Sontak membuat Wonwoo kaget tapi ia tetap mempertahankan posisi.

Berlama-lama menatap Wonwoo dalam jarak sedekat itu membuat Mingyu tentu saja betah. Wajah polos Wonwoo yang diam menunggu dan kedip matanya tiap detik begitu menyita segala atensi Mingyu.

Hubungan mereka memang bukan _relationship goals_ yang sering diumbar-umbar pasangan lain. Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan hampir delapan bulan, dan Mingyu benar-benar merasakan kebahagiaan selama itu. Hari-hari monokrom yang selalu dijalaninya mendadak berubah. Dan yang mengubahnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jeon Wonwoo.

Hubungan mereka sederhana. Mingyu yang mampir ke rumah Wonwoo untuk sekedar melihat keadaan atau Wonwoo yang ke rumah Mingyu untuk menyikat makanan. Biasanya kalau Wonwoo ke rumah Mingyu pasti sosok itu sedang rajin tingkat dewa. Pasalnya Wonwoo begitu malas bangun dari kasur.

Tapi Mingyu tidak keberatan. Hal sepele macam itu justru malah membuat hubungan mereka makin dekat. Dan kalau ada kesempatan dalam kesempitan—termasuk saat ini—Mingyu bisa menikmati saat luangnya hanya berdua dengan Wonwoo. Menjalani modus-modus kecil yang selalu bisa membuat pipi Wonwoo dijalari semu menggemaskan. Dan Mingyu suka itu.

"Hyung, wajahmu lucu sekali." kekeh Mingyu.

"Yang benar saja, Mingyu. Aku menunggu hampir lima menit tapi hanya kalimat tak berbobot itu yang keluar dari mulutmu?" alis Wonwoo naik sebelah.

Mingyu menjauhkan tubuh.

"Bukan, bukan itu sih, yang mau kukatakan."

"Katakan cepat!"

"Yaaa..." Mingyu menggoyangkan tubuh pelan. "Cuma mau minta maaf kalau tadi sudah bikin hyung _bad mood_ —"

"Banget."

"Jangan disela." kata Mingyu.

"Lanjut."

"Aku tidak bermaksud berkata begitu. Tadi sedang kaget saja, maklum orang habis bangun tidur, makanya langsung ceplos. Tapi serius, aku senang kok hyung datang ke sini. Hyung tidak merepotkan, tidak menyebalkan, dan sama sekali tidak bodoh."

"Ahh..." Wonwoo menyahut. "Kalau soal bodoh-bodohan itu, aku memang bodoh."

"Malah justru aku yang bodoh." kali ini Mingyu yang menyela.

Wonwoo berkedip. "Kau tidak bodoh. Kau itu jenius."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm." Wonwoo mengangguk pasti.

"Tapi aku maunya kita berdua jadi bodoh."

"Yeee... mana ada yang begitu." Wonwoo menoyor dahi Mingyu. Kekasihnya itu kemudian tertawa lepas hingga membuat Wonwoo ingin menjejalkan _snack_ ke mulutnya.

"Pokoknya, hyung," Mingyu kembali mendekat setelah meredakan tawa.

Ia menarih tudung _hoodie_ Wonwoo dan memakaikannya di kepala Wonwoo. Ditariknya tali tudung itu hingga tudungnya pas melingkari wajah Wonwoo. Membuat pipi Wonwoo kini tampak menggembung tembam.

Mingyu menangkup pipi Wonwoo, menatapnya intens tepat pada obsidian segelap malam yang selalu bisa menenggelamkannya. "Mau kau yang bodoh, atau aku yang bodoh, atau kita berdua yang bodoh, semuanya sama saja."

Satu senti meter lebih dekat, dan kini hidung mereka telah bersentuhan.

"Semuanya sama saja. Aku tetap sayang hyung."

"Sayang doang."

Wonwoo memajukan bibir bawah mengejek, menahan kekeh geli ketika melihat Mingyu yang agak terkejut mendengar kalimatnya. Sebelum akhirnya mengerti untuk mengoreksi ucapannya sendiri.

"Maksudku, aku cinta Jeon Wonwoo."

Dan Mingyu berhasil melancarkan aksinya. Mencuri kecupan kecil di bibir Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya menjauh dengan seringai kemenangan terpatri di wajah. Tidak ada lumatan, benar-benar hanya sebuah curian kecil di malam hari.

"Ap—"

"Rasa _cheetos_."

Wonwoo tersedak. Batal nge- _blush_. "Bodoh!" teriaknya kemudian.

"Ciuman rasa _cheetos_! Haha!" Mingyu tergelak. Puas menyaksikan bagaimana Wonwoo berbalik memunggunginya dengan wajah tertekuk, ngambek lagi.

"Makan tuh, _cheetos_! Dasar gendut!" sembur Wonwoo.

"Malas ah, mainnya fisik." seru Mingyu masih mengejek.

"Kurang ajar."

"Hyung, mau kubawakan _smoothie_ -nya? Keburu tidak dingin. Nanti kubawakan donat juga." Mingyu turun dari kasur dan membuka pintu.

"Bisanya mengalihkan topik. Tapi aku lebih suka _croissant_. Yang kau sembunyikan di rak paling atas itu, lho."

Mingyu berkacak pinggang. "Hei, tolong, ya. Kalau mau makannya dibawah bagaimana?"

"Tidak mau." Wonwoo menggeleng cepat.

"Hyung! Kasurku nanti penuh dengan remahan! Kalau kau pulang, aku akan tidur dimana?"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pulang." seru Wonwoo final. Matanya menatap Mingyu yakin, selanjutnya kembali mengganti _channel_ televisi.

"Oh, kau mau menginap?"

"Tidak boleh?"

"Boleh, kok. Apapun untuk hyung."

Mingyu tertawa sebelum akhirnya keluar setelah diancam akan dilempar guling lagi.

-0-0-0-

Televisi plasma Mingyu sudah beberapa kali mengalami gonta-ganti _channel_. Tak lain dan tak bukan karena Wonwoo bosan. Sebenarnya bisa saja Wonwoo mengambil boks berisi game konsol di lemari baju Mingyu, tapi dia sudah pernah dicurhati oleh Mingyu soal kekasihnya itu yang tak sengaja menginjak stik konsol sebulan lalu.

Wonwoo paham benar Mingyu berkantong kering, maka tidak heran hingga detik ini belum ada pembaruan dari alat yang remuk itu. Padahal kalau semuanya masih baik, Wonwoo bisa mengajak Mingyu taruhan untuk membelikannya pizza di restoran stasiun dekat sekolah mereka.

Oh ya. Omong-omong sudah dua puluh menit Mingyu tidak muncul. Yang benar saja. Apa bocah itu diam-diam menghabiskan _croissant_ -nya duluan supaya bisa kembali dengan tangan kosong dan berpura-pura memasang wajah sedih- _pouty_ menggelikan?

Wonwoo mendengus. Berguling dari satu sisi kasur ke sisi yang lain. Tangannya ingin meraih _cheetos_ , namun berhenti tengah jalan karena bosan dengan rasa jagung yang sedari tadi menjejali lidahnya.

"Mana Kim Mingyu itu—aisshh!" sekali lagi Wonwoo berguling, seketika hampir jantungan ketika sadar dirinya sudah mencapai pinggir kasur dan hendak jatuh.

Wonwoo berdeham dan buru-buru membenarkan diri. Untung tidak ada yang lihat. Bisa malu ditertawai dia.

Lima menit kemudian Mingyu kembali. Di tangannya terdapat nampan berisi sepiring penuh _croissant_ dan dua gelas _smoothie_. Ia meletakkan nampan di nakas, bersamaan dengan Wonwoo yang beringsut mengambil seluruh piring _croissant_ dan _smoothie_ storberi.

"Makannya duduk, hyung." kata Mingyu sembari membuang botol _cola_ yang sudah kosong. Padahal isinya satu liter, namun dalam sehari habis dibabat Wonwoo-Seokmin-Hansol.

Wonwoo tidak mengubris. "Mingyu, mau patungan beli stik konsol?"

"Sebentar lagi kita ujian kenaikan kelas. Belajar sajalah dulu."

"Tidak asyik. Uhuk!" Wonwoo spontan bangkit duduk. Ia menatap _hoodie_ -nya yang kini basah dengan percikan _smoothie_ akibat batuk mendadaknya.

"Kan. Dibilang." Mingyu mengelap pinggir bibir dan pipi Wonwoo yang basah dengan lengan bajunya sendiri.

Wonwoo hanya melirik malas. Orang bodoh, harusnya Mingyu mengelap dengan sapu tangan. Kalau dengan lengan baju sendiri Wonwoo juga bisa. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya di dalam hati mengucap kalimat terima kasih.

"Sumpah ya, Mingyu," tak peduli dengan makanannya yang semakin berantakan, Wonwoo kembali menjatuhkan tubuh ke kasur. Tengkurap dan menatap televisi yang menampilkan kasus penculikan anak di bawah umur yang sudah seminggu ini dibicarakan massa. " _no jams_."

"Hyung, ingat, ya. Nanti malam kau sendiri tidur disini. Kumohon kasurnya jangan dikotorin."

"Dasar maniak kebersihan." cibir Wonwoo. Tapi akhirnya mau bersusah payah memakan _croissant_ sambil menadahkan tangan supaya remahannya tidak mengenai kasur keramat Mingyu.

Mingyu menyeruput _smoothie_ melonnya pelan-pelan. Matanya sesekali melirik Wonwoo yang tampak sangat nyaman bergemul di kasurnya. Kaki panjang Wonwoo bergerak-gerak seperti anak kecil. Tangannya sibuk mengurusi remahan _croissant_ sementara mulutnya terus mengunyah—Mingyu tidak bosan melihatnya walau ia yakin sudah sejam lebih Wonwoo mengunyah berbagai camilan bulanannya.

Ah, sudahlah. Apa kabar kulkasnya? Setelah ini orang tuanya pasti mengira dirinya mendadak kalap karena hampir setengah isi kulkas sudah binasa hanya dalam satu hari.

Pandangan Mingyu beralih pada hal lain. Matanya sontak menangkap fokus yang lebih menarik. Dalaman Wonwoo. Warna hitam. Calvin Klein. Hadiah dari Mingyu saat ulang tahun Wonwoo Juli kemarin. Tanpa sadar Mingyu tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Hahaha..."

Merinding dengan tawa mendadak Mingyu, Wonwoo menoleh. Mingyu yang tertawa sambil menatap dirinya, namun sedikit mengalihkan pandangan karena kelewat geli. Wonwoo mengernyit. _Apaan, sih?_ Pikirannya melayang pada segala hal.

Sadar dengan apa yang _mungkin_ diperhatikan Mingyu, Wonwoo melotot. Buru-buru ia bangkit duduk lalu menggeplak kepala Mingyu.

"Mesum!" serunya keras.

"Selama yang dilihat kekasih sendiri, tidak berhak label 'mesum' diberikan untukku, oke?" Mingyu menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, ia bicara putus-putus karena tawanya yang masih mengontrol. "Kau suka hadiah dariku ternyata."

"Kurang kerjaan banget ngeliatin hal-hal tidak berguna semacam itu." gerutu Wonwoo.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tidak usah ngambek."

Mingyu kembali menarik Wonwoo dalam pelukan. Persis posisi sebelumnya, Wonwoo dengan anteng duduk di pangkuan Mingyu yang bersandar pada dinding.

"Entah kenapa aku suka sekali kalau kau dipangkuanku begini, hyung."

"Hmm." balas Wonwoo.

"Soalnya kau kecil."

"Kita hampir sama tinggi begini." Wonwoo melahap kembali _croissant_ -nya.

Mereka fokus dengan acara _talk show_ selebriti selagi Mingyu melingkari satu tangannya di pinggang Wonwoo. Ia menawarkan _smoothie_ melonnya pada Wonwoo dan sedotan itu disambut dengan senang hati oleh bibir Wonwo. Setelah satu menit, sedotan itu beralih lagi pada Mingyu yang menyeruput hingga habis.

"Kupikir bagus jika besok kita ke Han Gang." kata Wonwoo.

"Astaga, hyung. Akhirnya kau mau berjalan kaki."

"Maksudku, aku ingin _ddeokboki_."

"Yang benar saja! Ini musim panas!" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tak percaya.

"Bilang saja kau tidak punya uang untuk mentraktirku." dengus Wonwoo.

"Masih harus kutraktir? Bukannya sekarang pun kau sudah makan gratis seluruh camilanku?" canda Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang. Terima kasih makanannya." Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk celananya lalu bangkit.

" _Yak_ , hyung! _No jams_ banget, sih?! Aku hanya bercanda!"

"Sama. Aku juga bercanda."

"Tidak lucu." Mingyu cemberut dan melipat tangan di dada.

"Haha."

Mingyu elus dada. Begitulah Wonwoo. Orangnya garing. Untung Mingyu sayang. Padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka baru bertengkar.

"Hyung~~"

"Ya."

"Panas, nih." Mingyu pura-pura mengibas kerah bajunya.

"Makanya beli AC baru."

"Tapi aku mau yang lebih _panas_ lagi."

Wonwoo menoleh penuh makna. "Pikiranmu itu menjijikkan sekali,"

"Lho? Memangnya aku bilang apa? Aku belum bilang apapun!" seru Mingyu pura-pura kaget. Senyum jahilnya terkembang.

Wonwoo geleng-geleng.

"Hyung ya, yang berpikiran aneh-aneh?! HAHA! Ketahuan! Hyung yang mesum!"

"Kecilkan suaramu, bodoh. Dan aku tidak mesum!" ujar Wonwoo.

"Memangnya hyung berpikir aku mau melakukan apa, hm?" Mingyu mendekatkan wajah pada Wonwoo, ditiupnya pelan telinga Wonwoo bermaksud menggoda.

Wonwoo mendecak lalu melirik Mingyu dengan sudut matanya. "Hentikan." ancamnya singkat. Wajahnya menujukkan sisi sinis yang diam-diam begitu disukai Mingyu.

Mingyu menebar seringai, tepat ketika ia berhasil meraih jarak hanya secuil dari Wonwoo. Bibirnya bergerak tepat di depan bibir Wonwoo yang terkatup rapat, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin _melakukan_ mu."

 _BRUSH!_

Detik berikutnya, wajah Mingyu disembur _cheetos_ langsung dari bungkusnya oleh Wonwoo. Kekasihnya itu bergerak kasar turun dari kasur dengan ekspresi kelewat gusar.

"MAKAN TUH _CHEETOS!_ MAKAN!" teriak Wonwoo lalu melempari Mingyu dengan bulir-bulir _cheetos_ yang jatuh.

"HYUNG! Kejam banget, sih?! _Uhuk!_ Hyung! Hentikan!"

"Makan tuh, biar bersih otakmu! Kutarik kembali ucapanku, kau tidak ada jenius-jeniusnya sama sekali!"

"Hyung, serius! Jadi kotor semua..."

Mingyu mengelap matanya yang kelilipan. Bayangkan saja wajah tampan Mingyu yang kini dipenuhi bubuk _cheetos_. Mingyu menatap bajunya, kotor dengan serbuk-serbuk oranye.

Helaan nafas berat dikeluarkannya. Ia sukses gagal modus. Bukannya dapat kecupan, ia malah mendapat semburan _snack_ dari kekasihnya sendiri. Nyesek minta ampun. Alhasil kasur Mingyu tetap saja penuh remahan walau bukan remahan _croissant_.

"Hyungg~" rengek Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo tidak mengubris. Ia bergerak kesusahan menyeret selimut bersih keluar dari kamar Mingyu, menuju ruang tengah lantai atas, dan menggelar selimut disana.

Ia duduk bersila diatasnya dengan pandangan lurus tepat ke pintu kamar Mingyu yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok Mingyu yang penuh titik-titik oranye—lelaki itu tampak seperti habis dari acara _color run_ —mengambil sapu lidi kasur dan bergerak tak nyaman untuk membenahi seprainya.

"HYUNG! JANGAN ENAK-ENAKKAN MAKAN SENDIRI DISANA!"

"Masa bodoh." Wonwoo menjulurkan lidah, lanjut makan _croissant_ yang masih tersisa. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau nanti tidurnya gatal-gatal."

"Makanya bantu aku!" balas Mingyu lagi.

"Tidak mau, dasar mesum!"

Mingyu menghela nafas.

Sungguh, punya kekasih pemalas itu memang terkadang menjengkelkan. Tapi kalau sudah takdirnya Mingyu dapat kekasih semacam Wonwoo, maka tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain bersyukur. Dengan begitulah cintanya terus bertambah seiring berlalunya waktu.

Mingyu tentu saja tidak akan pernah mengecewakan Wonwoo, atau membiarkan kekasihnya itu dilanda rasa amarah yang berlebih. Mingyu pasti selalu memikirkan cara terbaik untuk berdamai agar tidak ada yang disesalinya nantinya.

Mingyu cinta kok, sama Wonwoo. Jadi besok ia memutuskan untuk mentraktir Wonwoo _ddeokboki_ di Han Gang—atau apapun yang diinginkan kekasihnya itu. Mungkin mengajaknya ke Lotte World sesekali tidak ada salahnya?

Oh. Lalu bagaimana dengan tugas mereka?

Ah... lupakan saja. Ini akan jadi musim panas pertama Mingyu bersama Wonwoo, tentu ia tak boleh melewatkannya begitu saja hanya karena selembar tugas sialan semacam menulis puisi. Biar saja mereka bersenang-senang dahulu.

Dan untuk malam ini, sepertinya mereka harus tidur di kasur dengan bau jagung bakar yang akan terus menguar sepanjang malam.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-End-**

* * *

A/N:

TIBA TIBA KEPENGEN CHEETOS JAGUNG BAKAR HM.

Oke. Bukannya kambek di Like Yesterday malah bikin oneshot abal semacam ini.

Tadinya pengen pake SoonHoon, udah nyampe tengah jalan malah, cuma gegara ada berita _anu_ mengenai Wonu, dan waktu itu sempet ada Dear Carat dengan tema WonGyu Day ( _gosh_ Pledis _why must_ WONGYU _and why not_ MinWoo _/?_ ) dan saya sukses klepek klepek liat momen mereka yang ngeparodiin DOTS. Wonu such a bias wrecker yeah.

Refreshing dulu nulis yang fluff-fluff walau gagal sebelum lanjut ke klimaks di LY /muehehehehe spoiler~/

Dan rencananya pengen kambek LY tanggal 29 aja sekalian ngespam di 1st Anniversary-nya SVT nanti haha pokoknya tunggu aja apdetannya karena saya Alhamdulillah udah selesai UN ^^. Doain kuota saya masih nyisa di tanggal-tanggal akhir bulan begitu dan saya gak kena writer-block.

Sip~ semoga suka dengan ceritanya. Saya gatau kenapa saya masukin cerita tentang daleman Wonu disini -_-

.

.

 **At least, review please?**


End file.
